the adventures of Jimmy evans aka Harry potter
by GryffindorGoldenBoy
Summary: voldy attacks in 81 where he is "killed" by baby Harry, that night harry also disappears, Ten years later "orphan" Jimmy Evans and his partner in crime Owen Davies head to Hogwarts,the wizarding world is in for a massive shock ! nice James & Lily Potter !
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter one - The Legend Returns-

The rich roamer off freshly made coffee hovered high in the air as twenty Professors sat huddle around the roaring fire sorting through their yearly teaching plans muttering to themselves about troublemakers aka the weasley twins return in a few short weeks, Many sat wondering who would be giving the delightful task of "welcoming" this year's many Muggleborns to Hogwarts and the wizarding world.

A blast of cold air dashed though the now open door blowing Parchment into the blazing fire, much to the Annoyance off their owners. The headmaster surveyed the chaos before him chuckling to himself as he waltzed across the threshold to his seat, Carrying a dozen sheets of folded parchment.

"Good morning Professors I hope everything is in order." Albus ignored the many angry glares being sent his way. "Now I have here, twelve new Muggleborns student's letters and I wonder who would be so kind to deliver them." He sighed heavily as his staff looked down to their remaining papers pretending they were busy. Every year the old wizard thought well not this year just pick them Albus old boy and then off to see how James and Lily are doing especially since Harry would have been starting this year, Nobody knew what had happened to Mr Potter after the Attack in 81. Some believed the boy was dead as no body was found and some believed he had simple vanished and was somewhere out there waiting to return. Regardless to what had happened the fact remained twelve letters needed to be sent with teachers.

"Sirius you will take Miss Turpin, Mr Thomas and Miss MacDougal, Alice you will take Mr Boot, Miss Brocklehurst and Miss Perks. And Minerva Take Miss Grangers, Mr Finch-Fletcher and the moon twins and Horace I have two Letters for two boys in an Orphanage in south wales Mr Evans and Mr Davies. I shall see you in a few Days as I have business to attend to at the ministry and the Potters."

At the mention of the Potters the staff's faces fall, Many remembered James and Lily's Little boy they had meet once or twice, they were all sadden to hear the news, one such professor (who shall remain nameless cough Minerva cough) broke down in tears and had to take a few weeks off to mourn the loss off little Harry who called her "Granma" much to James's and Sirius's delight.

The sombre mood finally dispersed as each person left to do what he or she had to do for the coming school year.

**Meanwhile **

Hundreds of miles away in the town off Caerphilly, two run away Eleven year old boys sat waiting in the gloomy custom suit of the local police station for their ride back to Miss Jones's Orphanage. Which was located in the small village off Pontnewynydd 32 miles away. Both Boys dressed in a school uniform. (Grey trousers and white shirt with a grey jumper that carried a school logo had helped the police identify the boy's home town). From police enquires the two boys had hitched a lift from a bus driver after leaving school claiming to be meeting up with their "father" at the bus station. The driver wouldn't let the boys leave intil their Father had picked them up. It seemed the kids had other ideas and tricked him into letting them go by passing an innocent man who was wondering passed off as their dad. But it was only seconds later did the driver call the police alerting them to the runaways.

"Owen your plan failed again." The black haired child moaned quietly to his fellow escapee.

"Don't start Jimmy; god is Jones going to be pissed when we get back." Owen softly whispered. "Why don't you plan next time?"

"How about the Train station next, an early morning or evening might work, when Jones is busy with the little ones." Jimmy enquired whilst scratching his head." Getting them ready for adoption"

"One day Jimmy I swear we get out of that hell-hole." The brown hair child put his arm around his "brother –in-all-but-blood" shoulders.

"I know Owen, Jones hates us seems to be scared of us remember." Jimmy giggled.

"I remember Jimmy; she started Screaming when that Fluffy Toy rabbit started to dance."

"Or when the water went red at Halloween that was awesome, I wish I knew how it happened."

"Maybe it was Magic Jimmy!" both boys bust out laughing bent over holding their stomach at such a thought.

"I am glad you boys think it funny both of you follow me." Two officers of the law stepped into the suit. "Time to go." Soon both boys found themselves herded into a police car.

**Potter manor - Wales**

The years had been kind for Lily Potter after Voldermort's attack and her first-born disappearance. Lily and her dopey husband James where blessed with three more children over the years, Rose Marie Potter entered the world in late 84 followed by Remus Sirius Potter in 86 then Poppy-Lily Potter not that long ago in 89. Each child brought back the joy of life taken from them but didn't not completely close the wound left by harry.

A huge bang erupted from the playroom on the first floor, Lily knew James and Little Remus was once again up to know good as poppy and Rose where currently over her father and mother house.

"James Charles Potter, Remus Sirius Potter you have five seconds to get down stairs starting NOW."

Lily stood with hands on hips as her husband and son appeared before her eyes un-injured and giggling madly. "How many times have I warned you not to mess around with you father's wand and you James should know better?"

"Lily we didn't destroy the place we …"

"Just brighten the place up mum that's all." Remus smiled at his mother knowing full well she would cave.

"I don't care both off you clean up and get dress, Albus is due to arrive soon go."

"Argh mum do we have to uncle Albus doesn't care what we look like." Her five year old son grumbled.

"Come on champ let's get ready then afterwards we go flying." James bent down picking the dust covered child up heading back upstairs.

Lily return to the drawing room filled with photos of the ever growing Potter family. Her emerald eyes dulling as they stopped on the only surviving pictures of her little clone of James, One day she hoped they would be together once again.

"Good Morning Lily, it seems so long ago now that harry was with us." Albus sadly smiled at the collection off restored photos sat proudly on the mantel piece.

"I know ten years of not knowing if he is alive or dead I just like to know. Why is it so hard to find out?"

"Albus welcome, who did you pick for the round up this time." James walked into the room stopping briefly to taking in his heir's photo.

"no-one wanted the job, so I ended up picking Horace, Sirius, Minerva and Alice. "

James had fallen to the floor laughing hard at the through of Padfoot knocking on some poor unexpected muggle's front door.

"Yes well to the point, this was to be sent out via owl….." the headmaster never managed to finish as both Lily and James cried out with relief and joy at the letter in front of them.

**Mr Harry James Potter,**

**United Kingdom **

A; N: this story popped into my head whilst at work and I just had to write it, little background knowledge, Peter "rat" Pettigrew is rotting in Askaban. Horace slughorn is still head of Slytherin House and potions master of Hogwarts, Sev Snape co-owns a potions shop with lily in diagon alley after Dumbledore told James and lily about his warning, James is an auror while Sirius is Defence professor, The Longbottom's were saved by the order due to an tip off by none other than Lady Malfoy nee black. (Who is widowed)The towns are real welsh towns. Jimmy Evans is none other than Harry potter but no-body will find out yet intil the boys head off to Hogwarts and Owen is a mystery more will written about his past in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Orphans,

Alone a narrow overgrown road just north of the small town, stood an elderly gentleman dressed in a long dark green woollen robe with a dull stained cloak stretched around his rather large belly. The man stood observing a dull grey stone building that sat in a middle of a field surrounded with a decaying flint wall with rusted iron gates hanging from their hinges. To the side play equipment that was desperate for a new paint job. Flowerbeds under the windows cracked and broken, shutters hanging from the top windows from even this distance Horace could make out names off orphans craved into the wood.

Horace whipped his wand form his robe pocket and made a circle motion changing his robes into a modern suit, conjuring up a full length mirror checking out his appearance before he started his trip towards the horrid building down the road. Closer and closer he walked the potion master could hear the shouts of a women and whimpers off children. Truly this was the worst sort of place any child could live and as soon as possible he will be having words with Albus about misters Evans and Davis accommodation for the next several summers. Over the pass decades teaching students Horace had the fortune of having plenty of contracts in the ministry who could remove the boy's to a safer place.

The banging off doors interrupted the man from his thoughts, a young women aged between sixteen and eighteen stopped in-front of him taking in his well off appearance.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Are you Miss Jones the owner?" Horace politely asked.

"No I am just the helping hand, two boys ran off this morning luckily the police have picked them up, Miss Jones is in the office first door on the left as you head though the door." The girl looked around her before adding, "I don't blame them to be honest this place is horrid and Miss Jones is not the friendliest women. She took over from her mother who passed away five years ago, bless her soul Mrs Jones had grand plans for this place but she missed a step and broke her neck, anyway good day to you sir."

Without looking behind Horace strolled thought the front doors into a grubby looking hallway with a grand stairwell, coming to a door on his left, raising his hand. After a few knocks the potion master stood waiting for any sign of life. Barely ten seconds passed before the oak door flew open relieving a toad face middle aged women.

"Who are you?" Miss Jones asked rather rudely at the smartly dress man in front of her. "And what are you doing here as this is private home for Orphan children."

"Miss Jones, I am Horace Slughorn and…." The elderly wizard stopped in his tracks as the women interrupted his introduction.

"If you from child services then get out and don't let the door hit you on your ass as you leave, I don't have time to seat around talking to you. As you can see I have an Orphanage to RUN."

Slughorn's hand once again retreated to his pocket that contained his wand; with a single wave of it the angry women before him finally fall silent. "Miss Jones, I am Professor Horace SlugHorn of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, to be frank I have come to see a Mr Evans and Mr Davies. I know you are busy with these runaways but this is very important. Now if it is not any trouble I would like to see the children." With the wave of his wand the enraged women ranted once again.

"They are not here, the little brats ran this morning, those little bastards are the reason I hate children. I did not ask for this job and I tell you now this better not be a prank because I am not in the mood."

"My dear lady, I am not apart off any Pranks. I am here to give two acceptance letters to their addresses." Horace began pulling two heavy looking letters from his pockets." Their names have been on are registers since they were born. Now since the children are not here I shall leave these with you and will ask a local wizard if he could take them to diagon alley to get their school uniforms with his girls who will also be attending Hogwarts. Word of warning I will know if those letter don't make it to them good day."

####################################################################################################################################################################

After todays failed escape attempt, James and Owen found them locked into their shared bedroom, each child moaning about their predicament as they laid on their lumpy old mattress, before too long James gloomy counted down the time as they wait for drawn. Yesterday morning had been one of hope that they would never have to come back but foolish hope and behaviour had from step one destroyed any real chance.

Every waking moment James wished to be free a place for his own, He had given up any hope of adoption when he turned five as couples went for the babies and toddlers, Owen had been their roughly the same amount of time, they had formed a brotherly bond which had gotten them into some serious trouble. Once or twice he would wonder who he was, did his parents love him but had to give him up or was he a result of a drunken night. From what he had seen in his file on one off his nightly wonders was that he was found on the narrow lane on Halloween night, his folder stated his clothing was singed and a bloody cut on his forehead. A name label on his clothing had been badly damaged at the two ends leaving the James Evans just visible. Mrs April Jones had "saved" him that night, she had been meeting new foster couple in town earlier that evening on her return trip she had spotted him with a black mangy mutt shaped teddy bear which she had recorded under the name Padfoot.

James caressed padfoot's soft fur as he began contemplating his future, he had the greatest shock off his young life today he was a wizard. If he hadn't known that Jones didn't have a sense of humour he would have sworn this was payback. It had taken him only five minutes after reading his school letter to admit that Magic did exist and he would be soon gracing the Halls of Hogwarts with his partner in crime, with a large smile on his face James finally slumped down on his pillow dreaming of pranks he could do much better with magic.

#################################################################################################################################################################### **A/O: I am currently working on four stories so updates are going to happen when they happen. I have one more chapter to update later today after this and two more penned and need to be typed soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter goes to agnes-sophia, cloudblood bane, Ellie 2007, j'aime Manga, Jostanos, Paddy gurl. Also penny is wise Qtelatino 1 (nice name) RinslerIsTron123, Asdfjkl42, Chinas, Honeywitch, Huskielover94, Illuminati78, Lilyluna78, Lys2fg and finally Slate592003. I am so sorry for not updating for four months I've been extremely busy with work. Please forgive me and hopefully enjoy this chapter.

I have skipped diagon alley mainly for two reasons one it was a pain in the ass to try and write I simple gave up after the seventh try and two well see if you can guess.

01. September 1990 5.55 Am

James awoke suddenly to Padfoot's tattered ear lodged half way in his mouth, He had been once again dreaming off a manic laugh, shouting and a load off green light. As soon as the green light hit him on his forehead he screamed, which resulting in padfoots current location. Grabbing the old dog James gently placed him atop off his new school trunk which he painstaking repacked the night before. With a cheeky glimpse over to Owen's side off the room James watched Owen for a few minutes as he was still soundly asleep.

Snatching the towel that had been previously neatly folded by the side of the bed, James sprinted quickly and quietly to the bathroom opposite his room. Fifth teen minutes later the excitable eleven year old was washed and ready, One last look in the mirror James changed his hair from his usual black spiky mess to match Owen short buzz cut. A smirk appeared across his handsome face as a stray thought floated though his mind, stood looking back at him was a clone of Owen . Smiling he threw his towel into the hamper shoot before bouncing back into his bed room, ready to start a brand new day.

Five minutes earlier.

Owen awoke to an untidy bedroom with a glance around the room he noticed James was missing; it was no surprise that kid was an early morning person unlike himself. He couldn't wait for today after everything he saw two weeks ago in diagon alley was just so cool. He had always wander about who he was ever since he was a small child he noticed he could do things without knowing really how he did them one morning when he was six, he noticed James had changed his hair colour from the jet black to a deep ruby red not only did the colour change so did the length he had been among many who asked him, how James had replied it must have happened over night when sleeping. Both now knew it was magic

Ever since he was young Owen like James had wanted to know who his parents where, from reading his own file in the old hags office Owen had been found on the door step with a note attached saying simple that his mother could not look after him as she was an unwed women the signature was from a Theo Davis maybe his mother's father and his grandfather. Funny enough nothing had been recorded under father of the child.

He was swiftly knocked from his memories as another him bounced into the room.

"What the hell man." He shouted as James walked up to him. "We look like twins Jimbo"

James widely smirked "I think I am the better looking one."

"You wish Jimmy old boy." An amused smile graced the taller boy's lips. "So you want to use the Twin prank at school."

"Ok if anyone figures it out then I will have to do your homework for two months."

"Deal" both boys shook hands eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What time are we going to leave for kings cross because the ticket said 11 am."

"The twin's dad gave us that thing what is it called…..Portkey that's it to take us directly to the platform. Come on lets have breakfast, we have plenty of time to spare. "

###################### Potter Manor #####################################

As the early morning sun drench their master bedroom with its glowing light, a red headed women cuddle close to her scruffy haired husband, both lost in their memories off a small baby boy shooting around the tiny living room of Godric's Hollow on his first broomstick a present from his childish godfather, Every memory cherished every second of their precious time with their first born child.

Today after ten year of uncertainty was soon to be ended within several hours her and James will be in the great hall watching Harry's sorting. Talks have been held over the last three weeks since the discovery, Lily and James would leave their three children with their parents before joining Sirius and Remus at Hogwarts before the welcoming feast. Though out the night Lily barely slept beside her James twisted and turned finally falling asleep just after 4 am.

The lady of the house had been kept awake by the feeling off failure as a mother to harry, Questions popped into her mind. Did harry have a loving family to look out for him or was he depending on himself each question and possible answers hurt her badly.

"Mummy, Daddy, Remus stole my dolly make him give it back now" a voice wailed from behind her parent's door.

Lily sighed as she grabbed her dressing grown, draping it over her body as she headed off to stop Remus from hurting his little sister's feelings. With one glance at the clock Lily swept from the room with a smile gracing her lips.

James watched his wife skip from their master bedroom, for the pass few week since they had been shown Harry's letter lily had a bounce back in her step. Albus assured himself and lily that somehow Harry had been contracted about Hogwarts but they didn't know how, theories off cause had been thrown left and right by order members during each pasted meetings. James had taken his three children aside explaining that their older brother was alive and at the end of Harry's first year the missing Potter would finally be coming home.

A sweet voice belonging to his flower pulled him from his nagging doubts, with no time to spare the current lord Potter was buried under his family.

In the Scottish countryside, puffy eyed professors where seated in their huddled masses, each of them had been up all night worrying about the year ahead. Sat Bathing in the warmth of the fire professor black was caught contemplating off lost love ones.

One witch sprang to mind her light brown mousy hair and beautiful blue eyes attached the playboy wizard, nearly ten years ago he had dropped by her family manor to find her father had sent her to America to marry another pure blood family. When Sirius begged for her location he was promptly thrown from the house without a second glance, after many years of searching Lord Black had received grave news his lovely witch had been murdered by her husband.

In her memory and a promise, Sirius once again graced the halls of his youth, passing on his knowledge to the younger generation although his teaching style was something to behold.

"Sirius…Sirius….Sirius…." a hand gently squeezed his shoulder. With a swift glance the smiling face of the headmaster materialized in-front of him. "You must let you guilt go I am certain she wouldn't have wanted you to feel this way. There was nothing you could have done to save her, she is at peace and I expect will be waiting for you when your time comes."

"It's seems crazy but she had wanted to speak to me all those years ago, I can't help but think if I had gone to London that day then maybe she would still be alive today."

"Today is a day of celebration Sirius, one Harry is returning to us James and lily will be arriving about five and two I hear from Molly the twins have been creating new pranks to destroy the school…"

A startled transfiguration teacher's coffee cup flew across the crammed staff room hitting the poor potion master in the side of the head causing him in return to spray the finest fifteen year old scotch at the aging healer. Wands emerged from pockets and sleeves with identical movements robes where cleaned and faces where washed as a very embarrassed Scottish women gathered her parchment and swept from the room.

"Jimmy gets your skinny ass over here now this bloody thing is starting to glow." Owen screamed grabbing his trunk in one hand.

James rushed thought the run down dining room heading towards the kitchen, the clock hanging loosely from a rusty nail read quarter to ten.

"Shit" James quickened his pace grabbing the hidden supplies off Cadbury's finest chocolate located in the hidey hole behind the fridge. Emptying his stash into a spare backpack he then vaulted over the table grabbing his trunk and portkey the boy's disappeared into a blinding light.

After seconds the atmosphere changed from the quite kitchen to the busy bustling train station off the English Capital.

"Wow this place is amazing…." James whispered as he took in the crowded platform.

Every available space was filled with families and trunks; together they pushed and shoved their way thought the platform, Heading towards the scarlet and gold train.

"James we're going to rock Hogwarts they will not know what hit them." As the two moved through the crowd to find an empty compartment.

From behind them unseen two identical teenagers watched the two first years with interest.

"Well Fred I do believe we will have some competition this year,"

"I do believe so George maybe we can see if they are worthy to compete against us."

The two twins said final goodbyes to their mother and little sister before heading to the train to find lee.

Several hours later, Owen and James had pushed their way through their fellow first years having already caused trouble on the train by scaring a blond hair pounce who seemly wet himself at the sight of James's zombie impression, much to the amusement off the whole compartment. In there they had made friends with a bossy muggleborn witch by the name of Hermione, then a seventh year pink haired hufflepuff student by the name of tonks. James had made a little song up off Dora's full name and ended up pinned to the floor with a sticking charm for at least an hour. So far no-one had twigged to their little prank thankfully Padma and her sister had decided to stay with their little group in the end compartment of the train.

"First years this way over here." A giant off a man waved them toward his position. With a glance the boys joined the gathering first years ready to continue their journey to their destiny.


End file.
